Of Fathers & Sons
by Sarianna Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter never thought that his greasy git of a Potions master would become as vital to him as he is now.Moment 4: Snape is looking for his son, what he finds may scar him forever! Series of HarrySeverus interactions. Not slash. Read & review.
1. Words & Tears A Sentiment

Dislcaimer : Own nothing you recognize.

I realized my disclaimer's on backwards ... (looks sheepish).I've fixed it now.Enjoy the story.

Author's note at the end.

* * *

Of Fathers & Sons

By: Sarianna Phoenix

Chapter 1: 

Words & Tears; a Sentiment

I sit at the couch. The fire is burning merrily, casting shadows upon the dark wood room. He sits in an armchair, a green leather one, his favorite.

He sips cider from a black mug while I drink a cup of marshmallow loaded hot chocolate. I am afraid, I realize with a start as I look at him. So very afraid. I can pretend I do not know why, but I do. I am afraid he will leave and I shall be alone once more.

I do not want to be alone again. It would kill me I know. I need him I realize. I had gotten used to him being there. Always, when I'm in pain, when in need of a good cry or when I am just happy. I needed the comfort of knowing that someone actually cares about me.

I glance at him once more and am surprised to see the deep soulful black eyes staring into my own. His penetrating stare seems to seep into my very soul and he becomes concerned as if knowing what I am thinking.

"Alright there?" he asks.

"Yeah," I start to say but then change my mind "No, I am not fine."

His eyes display his deep concern and I fight the urge to smile, happy that someone cares enough to be concerned. That he is concerned. He gets up then and makes his way to the couch sitting next to me. He places his arm around me and at first I flinch but then relax into it.

"Tell me about it." he orders gently.

"I am afraid, that you might leave. I mean I know you wouldn't, not really, but what if you started to hate me again or just like got tired of me and then just left? I am a threat to your life and everyone else's and I do not believe you are having an easy time with that."

"Oh." he says and I feel my heart sinking horribly into my stomach. "That's all that is?"

"You are an absolute fool, my son, if you think I am going to relinquish my guardianship of you over such a little thing. I'd never leave you alone. No matter what you do." and then he paused, hesitating and clearing his throat a little. He looks at me with a tiny apprehensive smile on his face.

"Besides ... I'd never be able to survive without you, you idiot child. I eh, love you."

My heart soars. I mean I know he is my adoptive dad and all but he has never been any good with words and what he just said. I can't help it, tears pool in my eyes and I smile wide.

"Love you too dad." I choke out burying my head into his shoulder. I feel his hand in my hair and we stay like that for a while, content.

* * *

A/N: As you have noticed this is from Harry's perspective. This story which I promise is more than one short chapter, is of different moments of interaction between the two and it will vary from Harry's perspective to Severus' or even a third character's. Depends. I already have the next chapter planned and need a little while to edit it. You can expect a chapter in a couple of days at the most.Read & Review please and tell me what you think :D:D. 

Okay another final note. So I noticed that I had entered this one slight little detail that wasn't supposed to be there. The whole paralysis thing.Oops. I fixed it now , however I would like to hear what you have to say on me exploring that particular plot bunny. Tell me what you think. :D:D:D

**Kudos and Candy to anyone who reviews and gives me their opinion :D:D:D**

Sari & Solemn


	2. Anger & Understanding

Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize

I am actually very disappointed in the number of reviews I am getting.However, I do not want to set a limit because I hate that. In anyway I am going to be on a trip for a week so the update will be late.I apologize for that and promise you the chapter will be extra long next time. Thanks.

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter but I must say this is going to be a short story of ten maybe eleven chapters. As always I am open to suggestions regarding this fic , any sort of interaction between Severus and Harry you'd like me to explore, please tell me. Now on with our second scene.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Anger & Understanding; A Father's Sixth Sense

He was angry, I realized as he slammed the door. He stalked towards me and grunted once shoving his bag to a corner in the room before slumping into a chair in front of my desk. I decided to remain silent and continued to read my potions text.

"Well?" he hissed in anger "aren't you going to ask?"

I fought back a smirk but raised my head, staring into the deep emerald eyes of my very angry son.

"Stupid little bas ..."

"Harry James Potter-Snape, mind your language" I pretend to snap in irritation but smile inwardly at the pout forming on his face.

"But you hate the git." Harry comments arms crossed in front of his chest and the pout fully forms.

I curse the living conscious soul in me that needs to say this. I try to fight it but;

"That doesn't mean you should." I curse myself and he looks startled and then as if he realized something he smiles wide and shakes his head.

"I'll never figure out how you do that, dad."

I raise an eyebrow at him and he blushes though the grin remains on his face.

"It's a father's sixth sense"

"Yep it definitely is. Thank you dad. You're the best"

I sigh heavily and look back to my potions text waving my hand dismissingly

"Yeah, yeah. whatever" I grumble

He laughs boomingly and then as quickly as a little snake puts his arms around me in a tight hug and then pulls back before I even get over my shock enough to put my arms around him.

* * *

(A/N: As that was very short so I continued but from Harry's perspective) 

I leave the room feeling happy and still chuckling at the look of shock my father. Severus Snape, had on his face when I hugged him. I don't know why I did that. Or maybe I do.

I had come in angry at what happened earlier and expecting him to at least revel in my anger at that man, but he didn't. Even after all this time he still manages to shock me with his ability of sensing what I am really feeling. While it irritates me sometimes I can't help the feeling of warmth that permeates my being every time I think of how well he knows me, and how easy it is for me to be at ease in his presence.

"Its father's sixth sense" he'd always joke and it would be so natural like a real family.

And real families hug each other, don't they? Because we are a real family, and even when we're uncomfortable we're always there for each other like he is for me. He would never abandon me ever. Or hurt me because he saved me right?

The only logical thing to do is hug him because he is my father and fathers always love you no matter what.

I am startled out of my thoughts as someone steps out of the shadows, it is him. He smiles gently as he approaches, his eyes twinkling with a once unknown emotion that I have now identified as affection.

"I thought I'd join you for dinner" he says and together we head to the summer-empty Great Hall, like father and son.

* * *

Kudos to whomever figures out which character Harry is angry at. Hope you enjoyed this. I will update in a couple of days at the most unless I am sidetracked.

Please Review. It would make me very happy and get the muse working.

Thanks to SevHar15 and Xoe for their reviews, you made my day.

Sari :D :D


	3. In Sickness & Panic?

Of Fathers & Sons

Chapter Three: In Sickness and Panic

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the J.K Rowling world.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I was out of the country and then I had exams and such. Please forgive the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.Please read and review.

Updated Author's note: I just fixed a couple of things; which character's point of view the story's been told from is now told at the beginning right before the three star-signs that divides between different view-points.

* * *

Severus Snape

I wake up wand in hand as a loud noise reverberates in my head. It takes me seconds to realize that no one was there and that the spell had been activated. My hearts lodges in my throat as I get up and move quickly towards the room at the end of the hall.

In my panic I am almost running and when I get there I throw the door back with such force that it startles me. But I have no time to dwell on that fact as I move to the bed in the middle of the room. There, lying in a foetal position is Harry; I breathe a sigh of relief at his presence but wonder why the alarm was activated if he is here safe and sound.

"Ahhh" Harry moans and I move closer my hand shaking his shoulder gently. I call to him and after the third slightly loud "Harry" he opens his eyes a bit.

"Dad" his voice is hoarse and his eyes close again.

"Harry, Harry open your eyes for me son come on tell me what's the matter?" I ask trying to keep the panic from my voice

"Don feel so good" he mumbles and then turns way. I place a hand n is forehead as I have seen my mother do to me when I am sick.

He was burning up.

"Alright Harry. Hang in there for a minute." I do not hear a response and through a haze of panic I flee from the room and to the living room.

Poppy Pomphrey

"POPPY!!!" the loud shout startles me from my doze and I get up in a hurry towards the front of the wing. Seeing who it was in front of me I frown

"Severus Snape how many times do I ..."

"There is no time for that Poppy, Harry he I don't know what I come please" the urgency with which he speaks is something I have never witnessed before and it causes me to worry/ Brandishing my wand I follow Severus through the floo , my head going over all the possibilities, everything that could happen with the Harry Potter.

Harry Potter-Snape

It's dark and painful. The aching in my head made me moan and I felt a sudden urge to get up. Trying that brought the theory of moving crashing down as the room swirled about me and I almost vomited.

My first thought after I had righted myself was that I needed to go to my father. I shook my head at the silliness of that, he wouldn't want to be bothered by this. It was not worth it. Another dizzy feeling washed over me, I was not worth it.

I don't know ho long I lie there, excruciating pain running over me and through me. I had never been sick before, a muddled thought comes through, but if this is how it is I never want to be sick again!

Another wave of pain washes over me and I moan helplessly, then as my name is called out I open my eyes a bit. The image of my father's worried (worried!!!??) face swims in front of me and then as a cool hand touches my forehead, I succumb once more to the imminent darkness waiting.

I wake up suddenly, and look up to see the hospital wing's familiar white ceiling. Slowly, I test out my arms, my legs and my head. No pain, but it is very cold. I shiver as I try to find my glasses, on the side table beside a black blur. I fumble to get them, making a cup sitting on the table fall to the floor and crash.

The black blur shoots up from the chair, and moments pass as the blur gets his bearings. The blur kneels down and puts the glasses on my face.

Dad.

I am startled by the black shadows under his eyes, and the worry lines that seem to fill his face.

"Are you okay?" It is a hoarse sound that comes from my mouth as I try to speak.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" My father starts pacing hands up in the air as he shrilly repeats my words. I cringe, knowing what's to come and curl up further in the bed.

Then he approaches I close my eyes in anticipation of the blow, but instead I am pulled into a strong, heartfelt embrace.

"Oh, my dear boy. I thought you were to die. How ... How...? Never ever do that to me again. Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well? Why?" he asks softly but with an urgency that makes me blush in gratitude at the affection he is showing.

I do not answer his question and instead borrow inside the warmth of his familiar black robes, seeking comfort I now knew he would willingly give.

Severus Snape

My heart swells with relief and love as I see that my son is alright and I embrace him to my chest surprising myself with this open display of affection. I ask him why he did not come to me when he is feeling ill. I had pondered over that the ten days that he had been unconscious. Was I not a good carer? Did he not trust me enough? What did I do to make him shy of asking me for help?!

I sense him trying to evade the question and pull back from the embrace fixing him with a stern, if slightly concerned look.

"Harry, tell me."

"I," he stutters looking down at his hands which were clutching at my robes "I thought you wouldn't want to be bothered with this, I ..."

I struggle to keep my emotions under control, and as I succeed I place my arms around him in a hug.

Harry Potter-Snape

He embraces me even harder than the first time and then looks into my eyes, his onyx orbs shining with determination.

"You are worth everything in this world!!! And you are never a bother. Never whether you're sick, scared, angry, sad or any other state that might befall you. I love you. You are my son and I will do anything, anything for you. Do you hear? Harry, please, trust me enough to come to me. I will never turn you away."

I could not believe what I am hearing. It has been seven months since he adopted me and yet, I had never felt this secure or happy in my life. I finally had someone.

Poppy Pomphrey

I see father and son talking, crying as Harry's face fills with relief and Severus' with love. It was a wonderful moment, and I shush the Hufflepuff in the bed next to the office as we look upon the heartfelt scene in front of us.

It seems both of my once sad orphans have found a home. Finally.

* * *

Author's note: . Tell me what you think, and if anyone has anymore suggestions on Harry's girlfriend or any interactuons tell me and I'll keep them in mind. I think this thing has potential for two more chapters and then its done. Oh, and for the answers to the questions I asked earlier, they will be posted tomorrow in my next chaoter's author note.

Sarianna :D:D


	4. Caught A Teenage Moment

Of Fathers & Sons

Chapter Four: Caught; A Teenage Moment

Author's Note: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in years and ages but I was extremely, extremely busy and believe when I say I am so so so sorry.

It was brought to my attention that it is unclear who is saying what, and for that I apologize. i have already fixed it in chapter three and here as well.

As for the answers to the questions I asked and was asked before:

- Harry was mad at Sirius

- Harry is currently in his fifth year, althout mentions of Umbridge, Sirius' death and Voldemort returning are excluded so this is an AU fic

- Severus adopted Harry at the end of his fourth year (again no mention of Voldemort and the such)

There is going to be another chapter before I declare this story complete, and I have taken your suggestions into consideration, I hope you like who I chose.However, I must warn you I have never attempted to right this charcter so she may be a little OOC. Sorry bout that. If anyone has any comments I would love to know what you have to say.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

Now, lets get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review.

* * *

Severus Snape

Where was he; that irritatingly unpunctual child? How many times must one inform one of the need to be on bloody time!!! I could feel my cloak billowing about me in a 'bat-like' manner (if I do say so myself) as I scrounge the seventh floor looking for my less-than-prompt son.

Finally, I reach the room of requirement. Having already searched the astronomy tower, the Gryffindor tower (blegh), the quidditch pitch and Hagrid's hut, the Room of Requirement seems like the only option for to find Harry.

I pace three times in front of the room hoping that Harry had not locked it for studying or preparing for his ridiculous D.A. Goodness, the door finally materializes and I force myself to control the urge to slam it open. Ridiculous as it ma be, controlling my anger round Harry has not been very simple. It was in my nature simple as that and with us already a year and some into this miraculous adoption and I still have a hard time, imbecile that I am. I just hope Harry understands why sometimes I must do what I could not prevent myself from doing.

Although Albus' reprimands are really becoming too much,

Oh, well. I slowly turn the lion faced?? knob and open the door. What I see shall scar me forever, and here I thought I had this parenting thing down!

"Harry James Potter-Snape!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter-Snape

Bugger. I hear Severus' voice and barely contain myself from cursing out loud knowing that I'll be in even more trouble than I am right now. My face is flaming up, I can just feel it but I try to act nonchalantly as I disentangle myself from the dark crimson couch and my girlfriends embrace.

"Dad," I start "eh ... what brings you here?" I finish lamely and hang my head in desperation, fighting the urge to bang my head against a bloody wall.

"What brings me ..." dad trails off as his own face becomes a rather scary shade of red.

"Hello Professor Snape." Luna's dreamy voice makes dad's face even redder, and he starts to slowly advance towards me.

"Miss Lovegood out!" he seethes, keeping his obsidian eyes straight at me in glare no. 357: do not speak a word or I shall incinerate you. Bloody hell.

"Listen dad," I start but Luna places a gentle pale hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her.

"Harry, love, no need to explain. Professor Snape knows exactly what we were doing and why. Anyway, I'll see you later." she surprisingly kisses me on a flaming cheek and skips airily away, her beautiful blonde locks swinging behind her.

I really do love her.

"Potter." my dad seethes

Bugger. Forgot him for a moment there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape

I rub my forehead in frustration as I sit in the black armchair. Harry sits right across from me, biting his nails in that horrid manner as he waits for me to speak. Unfortunately, he might have to wait for a while as I have no idea what to say.

"How could you be so irresponsible? Do you even know what you were about to do? Precautions at least. I do not condone such a thing. I didn't even know you had a bl … oh, good God, a girlfriend!!! Do you have anything to say for your self or should I just go ahead and give you two weeks of detention and an essay on irresponsibility?"

"Well, father," he starts formally "you do realize I am sixteen years old and entitled to a ... girlfriend and that what I eh did was just a thing teenagers do. I mean we snogged alright? That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. I swear."

I take a deep breath through my nose and sigh exasperatedly.

"We are going to talk about this later, when I get rid of this useless headache and when you have a little time to think about this unnecessary secrecy. I understand what teenagers do harry, however I do not understand why I was uninformed of the fact that you were in a romantic and apparently serious relationship with a girl!"

"Dad, I ..."

"Just go." I interrupt and as he gets up moving towards his room in my quarters I hear a very determined knock on the door.

"What now?" I mutter to myself and make to open the door.

The figure standing there makes me cringe.

"Why hello sir, is Harry here?" Luna Lovegood stares at me with huge grey eyes "We had a study date you see and then we were going to visit Hagrid , he's been very down lately and I thought he needed to be informed of the pimply-wok imps going about in the forbidden forest . I haven't seen them yet but they are known for their active affection -inducing powder and we've been very affectionate lately, you know... so you see Professor Snape that it must be ..."

"Luna."

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Finito with this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please, please review!!!

Sarianna :D:D


End file.
